1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a power transmission system including a mechanical oil pump, an electric oil pump and an engagement device that is controlled to be engaged or released by using a hydraulic pressure that is discharged from the mechanical oil pump or the electric oil pump as a source.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known a power transmission system including a mechanical oil pump, an electric oil pump and an engagement device that is controlled to be engaged or released by using a control pressure of which a source pressure is an operating hydraulic pressure based on a hydraulic pressure that is discharged from the mechanical oil pump or the electric oil pump. This is, for example, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-112461 (JP 2012-112461 A). JP 2012-112461 A describes the vehicle as follows. The vehicle includes a mechanical oil pump and an electric oil pump. The mechanical oil pump is driven by the power of an engine. The electric oil pump is driven by electric power that is supplied from a battery. The electric oil pump is driven in order to secure a control pressure that is supplied to an engagement device during a stop of the engine.